The Matter of a Stolen Phone
by An Imaginative Spoon
Summary: When France texts England, he ends up talking not to his anglais rose but to a rather loud American. (Don't own cover image. Credit to unknown artist.) T for language. Fluffy as can be, for a change.
A/N: A quick little fluff attack before I go back to school. Sorry this one's a little late I had almost no time this weekend to do anything. Again, texting format, so sorry if it's hard to get through. Hope you enjoy!

France – _Italics_

'England' – **Bold**

* * *

Tuesday 7 June 2016

 _13:26 - Bonne chérie du soir!_

 **13:28 - heyyyyyy dudeeeeee**

 _13:29 - Amérique, does Angleterre know you have his phone?_

 **13:30 - ummm no**

 **13:31 - ha im the hero!**

 _13:32 - Yes, you've mentioned that fact._

 _13:33 - Is Angleterre with you?_

 **13:34 - yeah hes making tea dude**

 **13:36 - but im totally going to throw it in the harbour**

 _13:38 - Twenty Euros that he's making Earl Grey._

 **13:39 - twenty dollars its yorkshire tea**

 _13:41 - That's not fair, twenty dollars is a lot more than twenty Euros._

 _13:42 - But Oui._

 _13:44 - You better not lie, Amérique. I can check and I will know._

 **13:45 - ha suck it its yorkshire!**

 _13:46 - Are you sure?_

 **13:47 - cos he had earl grey this morning**

 _13:48 - Ah, merde, I forgot about time differences!_

 _13:50 - Fine. You'll get your twenty dollars. At least your economy will be drastically improved._

 **13:51 - fuck you dude**

 _13:52 - Je suis désolé, that was a low blow._

 **13:55 - Damn stupid American stealing my phone**

 **13:56 - Fucking wanker**

 _13:58 - Ahhhhhhh! Angleterre! I was just about to ask Amérique how he was texting me without your notice!_

 **14:00 - What do you want frog? I told you he stole my phone**

 _14:01 - Oui, surprisingly enough I already knew that._

 _14:03 - I was just wishing you a good evening, Angleterre. Is there something wrong with that, mon amour?_

 **14:04 - No stupid git**

 _14:05 - Bien_

 _14:07 - Why are you with Amérique, out of curiosity? He definitely doesn't seem like the type you'd have tea with considering events past._

 **14:08 - He just barged into my house and asked to stay I couldn't refuse**

 _14:09 - Yes you could._

 _14:10 - In fact there is an ingenious way of doing so_

 _14:11 - You look him in the eyes_

 _14:12 - Take a deep breath_

 _14:13 - And say..._

 _14:14 - "No."_

 **14:15 - This is America we are talking about**

 _14:16 - ..._

 **14:17 - He never fucking listens**

 _14:19 - Then when he doesn't listen you push him out the door and slam it in his face_

 _14:21 - Then, look at that, you're Amérique free for the rest of the day!_

 _14:22 - Ah, what bliss it is!_

 _14:23 - I should know, I'm enjoying it right now._

 **14:25 - He was already through the door before I could stop him**

 _14:27 - Ah, such is life. When it decides to be nice, it is nice but when it decides to be cruel, it throws a cactus filled with itching powder and weights at your face._

 **14:28 - You are almost too right about that**

 _14:29 - Mon amour, I am always right._

 _14:30 - At least about life._

 **14:31 - That you are**

 _14:33 - Angleterre. You just agreed with me. Someone call the BBC, we have breaking news right here!_

 **14:34 - Fuck off**

 _14:36 - Aw. Don't be like that, mon anglais rose. I was just poking some fun._

 _14:38 - I want to make you smile, rose._

 _14:39 - Admit it, I bet you're smiling that rueful half smile that you wear when your struggling not to burst_ _out laughing._

 **14:40 - No**

 _14:41 - Oui._

 _14:42 - I can find out._

 _14:43 - Oh Amérique~!_

 **14:44 - Fuck off frog**

 _14:46 - Ohonhonhonhonhonhon! Amérique just confirmed it! You are smiling!_

 **14:47 - Wanker**

 _14:49 - I'm glad I made you that little bit happier inside, mon anglais rose! :*_

 **14:50 - Just shut up would you!**

 _14:54 - ...I really am, Angleterre. I am glad that you are just a little bit happier. Even if it was for just a moment._

 **14:56 - Okay fine I do appreciate your efforts to make me smile**

 _14:58 - Merci, mon amour. After all, everyone deserves to have something good in their life at least once, oui? No matter how small._

 **14:59 - Maybe**

 _15:00 - Why maybe?_

 **15:02 - Maybe if the world realised that**

 _15:03 - Hmmmmm..._

 _15:04 - I see your point._

 **15:06 - But I'm just sitting here like America what's good?**

 _15:08 - Merde. I fucking snorted you cul._

 **15:09 - You're welcome**

 _15:11 - I'm in a très très ennuyeux meeting right now, that's not good._

 _15:13 - I'm supposed to be using my phone for research on the topics that are being discussed not to text you._

 **15:14 - Well that's your fault**

 _15:16 - Jésus Christ, everyone's staring at me now. I must like a deer in headlights, merde._

 **15:17 - Ha**

 _15:18 - You're laughing at me aren't you._

 **15:19 - Pissing myself**

 _15:20 - Fuck you_

 **15:21 - Fuck you too**

 _15:23 - How will you do that, I'm an ocean away? I mean, I'm flattered, but I don't think you've thought this_ _through, Angleterre._

 **15:24 - I will find a way**

 _15:26 - Oooooooo, I love surprises. Just don't show up drunk, mon cher. I love you much more when you're sober._

 **15:27 - Don't you worry love**

 _15:29 - I'm always worried about you, mon amour. It's been my job since the moment I met you._

 **15:30 - That's actually Scotland's job but nevermind**

 _15:32 - Me and him have a timetable. We have to take shifts._

 _15:34 - Can you imagine Amérique's expression if he were to read over your shoulder right now?_

 **15:35 - He's playing video games completely distracted**

 _15:36 - Just imagine his expression though._

 _15:38 - Where did he get video games I never thought you'd be a fan?_

 **15:39 - Of course I'm a fan**

 _15:41 - Really? It is true what they say, learn something new everyday._

 **15:42 - Fuck you**

 _15:44 - Again, Angleterre, you need to think this through._

 **15:45 - Wanker**

 _15:46 - Ohonhonhonhonhonhon~_

 _15:50 - Oh_

 _15:51 - Mon anglais rose?_

 **15:52 - What?**

 _15:54 - My meeting's ended. I'm afraid I'll have to leave you alone with Amérique!_

 _15:56 - On the bright side, guess who's coming over to visit you tomorrow?!_

 _15:57 - Me~!_

 **15:58 - How exciting**

 _15:59 - Au revoiur, mon amour. See you tomorrow._

 _16:00 - *kisses*_

 **16:01 - Goodbye love**


End file.
